Roswell Miller Sr.
“The heaviest penalty for declining to rule is to be ruled by someone inferior to yourself.”― Plato, The Republic Life The life of Roswell Miller Sr. was focused on his eventual Embrace. His father Adam, disappeared at an age when Roswell Miller was till young. He was raised mostly by his Embraced Grandfather John Miller. Trained essentially for power and to take over the city, if John ever so wished. He did marry and have a son who he would later embraced, Roswell Miller Jr. Embrace Embraced some times in the late 1800's. Roswell Sr. took to it as one groomed for it. His Sire was his own grandfather John Miller. The only peculiarity was that Roswell Miller Sr. was turned not in the prime of life but closer to his mid 40's. Early Princedom Serving as his Grandfather Seneshal after his embrace. Roswell Sr. made a name for being able to track down gifted visionaries to made subservient via Ghouling to his cause, such famous inviduals where the Steel barons Carnegie, Mellon, Shwab, Frick and the oil tycoons of the Lassater family. He ensured that all members who could claim the money of the families tasted his blood. It was as the rise of Steel though that also saw the death of John Miller, leading Roswell to take charge of the city. The change was seemless, as there no true competitors, aside from the mild Brujah uprising during the 1919 Steel Strike. Roswell Sr., was ruthless in his early Princedom. Using the money of his human pawns to fund a private army against the Garou and any Kindred to not fall in line. Unlike his grandfather who focused on prompting Roswell to power himself. Roswell own biological son, was handed off to Thomas Castanova, as capable but middling Ventrue. Giving little time to Roswell Jr. It was in this time, along with Railroads connecting D.C. and Chicago as well as many other cities that Pittsburgh became a Camerilla Stronghold Late Princedom The Steel boom though ended, with Roswell attempting to lure Petrochemicals as a new source of human pawns but ultimately failing. Subsiding on old power, in an age of new power. The Prince began losing his grip on his power. By the mid 1960's, almost all of the then Revenant families that he once held sway over had moved on. Many of the Camerilla Primogen that consisted of his council did as well fighting for the take over of New York from Sabbat control. This lead to both increasing attacks from the Garou and local Anarchs. It was until Icarus and his Coeterie who managed to incise local younger Kindred against him, along with bringing in Gangrel and eventually the Garou that he finally fell from grace. He made a last stand of the Revolt in Downtown before being betrayed by his then Embraced son, an the other Venture. His arms where cut off, so he could not fight back, and handed over. Eventually meeting his final death in Rankin being burned to the final death by molten steel. Category:Kindred Category:Ventrue